


Make Love to Me

by Youkai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Romance, Smut, performance anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkai/pseuds/Youkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig is afraid, afraid of what? Feliciano doesn't know, and he's utterly frustrated for it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What is it?

**Author's Note:**

> I had to re-upload this on FF.Net as it was taken down, likely for the smut in the second chapter. Unfortunately, since it's been a long time, I have no idea where I saved the file for the second chapter, so that's basically lost for good or until I look for it.

He was nervous the first time they made love, but not afraid. He could never be afraid of Ludwig. He may have seemed rough on the outside, and he yelled at him whenever he slacked off during training, but no matter how many times he got pushed or smacked around by Ludwig the larger man had never hit him with intent to hurt him. And during every day tasks, like cooking or cleaning, when there hands would brush, sometimes the other would take his own hands in the man's much larger ones and cradled his fingers as if he were the most delicate flower. The soft kisses, the gentle brushes, holding hands, and even when this got a little heated, Ludwig was always gentle. Feliciano wasn't sure the larger man could ever hurt him, the way he acted you'd have thought Feli was made of glass!

That's why it had taken so long for the final step.

He'd grown tired of waiting, impatient and irritated. He loved Ludwig, and Ludwig loved him! they'd been together in this sense for over a year now, when would they finally make love? Sure he was nervous, he was still a virgin even after a thousand years of being a live, but love in the mental and physical form meant far too much to him to simply be a fleeting meet and greet. So why did Ludwig hesitate? Feliciano had tried to initiate it, his hands desperately seeking the friction and heat he had so long denied himself, but Ludwig would always press a gentle hand against his shoulder and push him away, giving Feli an excuse, or saying not right now!

What was he so afraid of?

That's what Feliciano wondered at first, that Ludwig was afraid to go farther. In the end his first guess was right, even if he didn't know that, but many more reasons often times flew through his head.

Maybe Ludwig wasn't attracted to him?

Maybe he didn't want to make love to him.

What if the other man didn't feel everything that he did?

Was there someone else?

Was that it?

As soon as the first self deprecating thought passed his mind many many more followed, each swirling and twisting, coiling and strangling his thoughts till he couldn't set himself apart and look at it for what it really was.

He soon realized he was crying.

Not just crying but sobbing.

He prayed to God that Ludwig wouldn't find him in this state...

His prayers were unanswered.

Immediately the other man came to him, wrapping him up in a tight hug and petting his hair soothingly. He asked him what was wrong. Was he sick? Did someone hurt him? Did he need help? Italy didn't answer, he just buried his face against Germany's neck and cried and cried.

When he stopped crying (how long had he been crying anyway?) Ludwig asked him again what was wrong. Italy looked away, avoiding his eyes and brushing the question off, but Ludwig was insistent, he wasn't about to let this go. He'd never seen Feliciano cry like that before. Italy cried at the most simple things, stubbing his toe, accidentally killing a butterfly, and even when he got scared, but that was different. Somehow... this was different. And he knew it.

Feliciano refused to look at him, and that irritated Ludwig. He shook his shoulders and demanded he tell him what was wrong. Feli's eyebrow twitched and he looked at Ludwig, his eyes were brimming with tears and his face red with anger, "You want to know what's wrong!?" Ludwig was taken aback, blinking and opening his mouth to reply but Feliciano cut him off, "Why won't you make love to me!?" He demanded. His eyes clenched shut and he wrapped his arms around himself tightly, "Am I not good enough?! Is that it? Or is there someone else? I know I'm weak... but you don't have to lie to me!" He sobbed out brokenly.

Ludwig opened his mouth... and then closed it. Feliciano was that upset by it...? He saw irritation, and sometimes a bit of disappointment, when he pushed the other away, but he'd never truly considered how it made Italy feel to be rejected like that, "... Italy... no, Feliciano, I'm sorry if I've hurt you."

Feli scoffed softly and screwed his mouth up in a sneer, "I mean it!" Ludwig insisted, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and pulling him close, "I never meant to make you feel rejected... I'm just..."

Feli blinked as a short silence enveloped him, when Ludwig didn't continue he asked, "You're just what?"

Germany sighed and nuzzled his cheek against Italy's neck, "I'm afraid Feli."

"Afraid...? Afraid of what?" his eyebrows rose dramatically. What could be so bad that even Ludwig was afraid? Surely it couldn't be Italy, right?

"I'm afraid of hurting you. I've never..." he cleared his throat with a blush, "I-I've never had s-sex before... I'm not experienced, even though I've read books, and I know how easy it is to make a fool of myself... I'm afraid of screwing up. I'm afraid you won't like it, or worse that you'll be hurt badly. That's what I'm afraid of." his blush deepened and he swallowed thickly, tensing when Feli wrapped his arms around him.

"Oh Ludwig... Ludwig. You could never hurt me."

"But what if-"

"No," he pulled back and pressed a finger to Germany's lips, "Listen. I know you could never hurt me. Luddy, you treat me like I'm made of glass, but even if you get rough (which you should know better than anyone can also be fun!) you could never truly hurt me. I know it. I trust you." Taking Ludwig's hand in his own he pressed the man's large palm to his cheek, "I've loved you for so long."

"I love you too." he said automatically.

Feli smiled, "I know. And I'm so thankful for that, but sometimes Luddy..." he giggled softly, "As smart as you are, sometimes you can be so silly." he kissed his palm, "I've been waiting too long, WE'VE been waiting too long." Ludwig gulped, heat rising to his cheeks and splashing against his cheeks, "Please, make love to me Ludwig, make me yours."

With a soft groan and hazy eyes Ludwig leaned forward to press their lips together in a passionate kiss.

He was nervous, but he was not afraid.

* * *

The sun was bright and the crisp morning air rustled the curtains as a breeze rolled in. Their legs tangled under the sheets, lazily wrapped up in one another after a night of love-making. Ludwig moved his arm from over his eyes, glancing to the side at the still sleeping Italian. Or at least he thought he was sleeping...

Feliciano giggled and shifted, fingers trailing lazily up Ludwig's side and making him jump, "S-stop that, i-it tickles." he complained, making Feli giggle again.

"Good morning sunshine~" he teased, opening his warm brown eyes. Ludwig couldn't help a blush. Those eyes... so beautiful. They were always filled with such life, such innocence, he sometimes thought to himself that Italy was too precious for this world. Leaning forward with eyes closed he kissed the smaller man's forehead, making him giggle again and tilt his chin up to kiss Ludwig's neck, "Ve~ I'm kinda sore~ but who wouldn't be after a night like that!"

Ludwig pulled away and frowned at him, his face subconsciously falling into a (super manly) pout and blush.

Feliciano sat up, wincing slightly at the ache in his bum, "Ve... now don't be mad but... I think there's a little blood on the sheets," he said, his own blush matching Ludwig's.

Germany sat up straight and pulled the sheets back. There was indeed blood, not a lot, but it was enough to strike horror in his heart, "F-feli... why didn't you tell me I'd hurt you?" he asked, looking up at him with guilty eyes.

Groaning and rubbing his head Feliciano whined, "Luuuddyyyyyy... don't you start this with me!" he pouted, "Ve, I know you're smart Luddy, I'm sure that you know not once was I in pain last night. Actually, quite the opposite." he grinned deviously at him, leaning over to kiss and nip at his neck. Ludwig gasped and pushed him back gently by the shoulders, causing the other man to pout.

"B-but the blood-"

"Is normal. Ve~ I am, well I WAS a virgin after all. Of course I was going to bleed slightly, plus you're so big," he grinned, making Ludwig sputter slightly, "But it didn't really hurt! It felt very very good, and I wouldn't mind doing it over and over again! Ve~ Just not right now though, I'm still kinda sore."

Ludwig sighed and shook his head, "What am I going to do with you?" he asked, tilting his head and giving him an amused smiled.

"Ve~ I don't know, but hopefully it will involve more of that. Oh! And pasta too... speaking of pasta..." his tummy grumbled, "Breakfast~"

Really now. Somethings never change.


	2. Making Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. FOUND. IIIIIIIIIIT~~~~~~ That was quick! I just realized I was a dumb fuck and looked in the right folder. This is the smut from the break in the last chapter.

Ludwig slowly pressed Feliciano against the pillows, positioning himself carefully between the other's legs, "I'm not too heavy am I?" he asked, kissing up the tan skin of Italy's neck and nibbling on his earlobe.

He gasped and shuddered, biting his lip, "V-ve~ not at all, it feels good." he sighed happily and wrapped his arms around Ludwig's back, threading his fingers through the other's hair. He mussed his normally neat blonde locks, allowing them to fall free of his usual regimented hairstyle and against his forehead, "Ve~" he blushed.

Ludwig turned dark red and nuzzled Feliciano's shoulder, biting down softly on the crook of his neck, "Oh~!" Italy gasped and moaned, closing his eyes and hooking his legs around Ludwig's calves, "More~"  
  
"J-just... let me know if I hurt you okay?" he asked, looking in his eyes seriously. Feli nodded and smiled at him.  
  
"Of course~"  
  
Ludwig moved his lips against Italy's, at the same time moving his hips down against his lover's. He found that they were both already excited at the thought of going all the way with one another, their erections straining against their trousers painfully, "H-hurry~" he gasped, wanting more. They'd waited so long, Feliciano couldn't hold his passion in any more.  
  
"R-right, let's get rid of these." licking his lips he began to unbutton Feliciano's shirt, in his haste ripping a few from the fabric of his shirt. Pushing the shirt aside he leaned down to the smaller man's chest, doing what he'd wanted to do since the first time they'd seen each other's bare chests. Taking the perky pink nipple into his mouth he gently nibbled on the tiny rose bud. Italy moaned and arched his chest against Ludwig's mouth. His tits became hard and perky, showing his clear excitement. Ludwig chuckled and gave the same treatment to the other nipple, rolling the first between his thumb and forefinger gently.  
  
By this point Italy was squirming and making cute noises under his large german lover, his face bright red with arousal and embarrassment. He tried to stifle his pleased noises but Ludwig raised his head and kissed his cheek, "Don't hold back, I want to hear how much you want it."  
  
"L-ludwig!" he moaned, bucking his hips. Kissing down the soft expanse of Feli's chest he licked down Italy's happy trail, wiggling his tongue past the waist band of his pants to touch the top of the base of his cock. That made Italy twitch and buck up against Ludwig's face.  
"Calm down leibe." he chuckled, getting a pout from him.  
  
"V-ve! W-well stop teasing!" he whimpered, bucking his hips again, "I need more~"  
  
Ludwig gulped and quickly discarded Feliciano's pants, leaving his lower half bare. Sitting up he looked up and down his body, licking his lips and blushing furiously, "Oh Italy...." Said man blushed and tried to cover himself, only to have his hands pushed aside by Ludwig's, "Don't hide... you're beautiful." leaning down to perk his lips he slipped his tongue past his rosy lips and explore the expanse of his mouth. Feliciano moaned and sucked on Ludwig's tongue, trailing his hands down Germany's back and sneakily grabbed his ass. He gasped and bucked his hips against Italy's, growling and nipping his lower lip.  
  
"Ve~ I think it's time you got naked too~" he purred, giving the chiseled globes a squeeze. Ludwig moaned and pulled his shirt over his head and tossed them aside, fumbling with his belt and shoving his pants and underwear down his hips. His large tool sprang from the confines of his boxers, making Feliciano gape, "W-wow... I-it's never looked so big before." pressing his finger tip against the head he swirled his finger around the soft tip and spread the sticky pre-cum around. Ludwig moaned and shuddered, reaching for the bottle of lube and quickly pouring it over his fingers. He pressed the tips of his fingers against Feliciano's tight virgin hole and rubbed over the twitching flesh before pushing the first finger in. Feliciano moaned and tossed his head back, wrapping his hands around Ludwig's hard pulsing cock. Italy pumped Ludwig as Ludwig continued to stretch him slowly.  
  
Ludwig never rushed or made hasty moves when it came to stretching Feliciano. He knew that at this point it was the most important part, or else he would hurt him upon entering. It was a bit distracting with the other man's soft palm working his erection, but he used his full concentration to ignore the pleasurable ministrations.  
  
When he had three fingers buried deep inside the tight hole he brushed over something inside Feliciano that made him see stars. The small man arched his back and cried out loudly, eyes rolling back slightly from pleasure, "A-again! Oh right there!" he moaned.  
  
Ludwig raised an eyebrow (blushing like mad) and did as was asked, brushing his fingers over the squishy gland inside Italy's asshole. At this Feli started going mad, squirming and twitching and bucking against Ludwig's fingers. His cock was straining and leaking a puddle of pre-cum onto his lower belly, balls tightening as he approached orgasm. Before he could come though, Ludwig removed his fingers. He whimpered and looked up at him with a pout, "W-why'd you stop?" he whimpered.  
  
"I think you're ready, and I can't wait any longer." his voice was low and husky. The sound of Ludwig's voice made a shiver roll through Italy's body and he gasped.  
  
"P-please! I'm ready."  
  
Ludwig nodded and poured the slightly cold lube over his own cock, rubbing it in quickly before retaking his place between Feliciano's legs. Holding the smaller man's hips he held them up slightly, Feliciano spreading his legs to make it easier. Pressing his tip against the man's twitching entrance he very gently and slowly pushed inside for the first time, "A-aaaahhh!!!" he cried out, tears of pleasure and pain gathering in his eyes. Ludwig stopped and looked up at him with worry.  
  
"Are you alright? Does it hurt too much?" he got a head shake in response.  
  
"N-no! I-it's just so big." he moaned out loudly, making Ludwig blush and moan with him. Italy's body slowly adjusted as Ludwig seated himself fully inside his tight ass. Balls deep inside Italy he panted and rested his cheek against Feliciano's, smiling and moving his nose against Feliciano's. Italy giggled and smiled at him, "I love you."  
  
"I love you, always and forever. You'll always be my love." he grasped Italy's hand, intertwining their fingers, "Always." he whispered.  
  
"Ludwig..." he said softly, tears pooling in his eyes for a whole new reason, "You can move now." he smiled. Nodding Ludwig pulled out before thrusting quickly back in, making Feliciano gasp and moan. It started off slow and gentle before picking up speed to a feverish pace,"Harder!" he cried loudly, nails digging into his lover's back and leaving scratch marks along his shoulders. Ludwig groaned and began pounding into his ass, hips slapping against Italy's butt cheeks and making lewd noises. Biting and sucking hard on Italy's neck he left hickies and bruises on the soft skin, wanting to leave a mark on his lover for all to see.  
Their breath mixed with one another's and the heat between them built and built until they were about to blow. Crying out in pleasure Feliciano's back arched nearly in half, his thighs tightening around Ludwig's waist and his whole body seizing as he reached his peak. Ludwig clenched his fists in the bed sheets, giving hard powerful thrusts before reaching his climax as well. Riding out their mutual orgasms they began to come down from their highs, sweat cooling and bodies relaxing in the aftermath, "Ludwig... that was amazing." he said breathily, letting his legs fall to the bed.  
  
Ludwig smiled and pulled out slowly, gently lowering himself to the other's side and wrapping a protective arm around the smaller man, "Get some sleep love," kissing his forehead he waited to make sure Feliciano had fallen asleep before pulling the sheets up over them both and laying down to sleep.


End file.
